world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072814EddyLily
03:46:40 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 03:46 -- 03:46:45 CG: =()You get around fast apparently. > 03:46:52 CG: =()Hello by the way. > 03:47:22 GT: Oh, Eddy! Hey! Can't talk long, sorry. Busy setting up for a summoning ritual. You know how it is. 03:47:49 CG: =()managed by magic girl and another named milly? > 03:48:05 CG: =()I can only make guesses. > 03:48:29 GT: Nah, I'm doing this one myself. Acenia did give me the idea for it, though. 03:49:01 CG: =()I see. > 03:49:17 CG: =()I wanted to know more about who you are and why it is you know so much about sBase and what everyone is doing. > 03:50:27 GT: My aunt works for Skaianet and writes to me a whole fucking lot. 03:51:04 GT: I dunno, like, oodles about the game, just the basic plot and player mechanics. 03:51:31 CG: =()Then I need to give that basic info to everyone else as well. > 03:52:13 GT: Who's 'everyone else'? 03:53:00 CG: =()Everyone on derse and people I've met on Prospit... > 03:53:33 CG: =()Just listening to you confirmed that this game is connected to the war. > 03:53:59 CG: =()Just write it off as me being paranoid, but at least lemme have my moments. > 03:54:24 GT: Oh, Prospit's supposed to be part of the game, isn't it? My friend Thiago had some concept art of it. It looked very, very golden. 03:54:38 GT: Dunno about Derse, though. 03:54:55 CG: =()If you wake up on a planet that isn't golden, you're on Derse. > 03:55:16 CG: =()from what I guess, if there's 10 on my end here... there could be the same number on the other planet or less. > 03:55:18 GT: Got it, I think. 03:56:31 CG: =()It means we're at a 10/10 split. > 03:59:30 CG: =()It's a surprise to me that you're with a grandma who actually worked on the game... > 03:59:32 GT: I think 20 people were picked to play the game, weren't they? 03:59:40 GT: Aunt, actually. 03:59:56 CG: =()I'm just trying to get the facts straight. > 04:00:48 GT: Aight. 04:00:51 CG: =()But it also sounds like you're more capable of leading us through this with having better knowledge... > 04:02:15 GT: You won the raffle, then? Sweet! 04:02:29 CG: =()If I'm on prospit then it was fated. > 04:02:59 CG: =()Everyone I know on prospit entered the raffle. > 04:03:05 CG: =()So it's no coincidence. > 04:03:37 GT: Fair enough. 04:03:50 GT: Man, I wanna wake up on a cool dream planet with my friends... 04:04:32 CG: =()Well I counted nine people waking up on mine and Enzo will end up on prospit. > 04:04:46 CG: =()Jack and Vyllen and Acenia are on derse so I can trust them to help anyone else who wake up there. > 04:04:55 CG: =()If you wake up there, look for them if you can. > 04:05:24 GT: You got it. 04:05:38 CG: =()It's the least I can do, considering we're going to be playing together. > 04:05:52 CG: =()So I want to make sure everyone makes it through this alive and well. > 04:08:22 GT: With some of the players, I think you're gonna have your work cut out for you. 04:08:33 CG: =()Tell me about it... > 04:08:42 CG: =()all worth it to make sure people survive. > 04:10:03 CG: =()If you can inform Jack of the basic game info then he can probably sort it out and organize it. > 04:10:28 GT: Oh yeah, Jack. I just met him. He seems nice, if rampantly pessimistic. 04:10:41 CG: =()He can get the job done I can attest to that. > 04:10:54 CG: =()If anything, I wonder if you two can be the first to try the game out? > 04:12:43 GT: I can see if I can swing it. 04:13:40 CG: =()Thanks. Hope things go well. In the meantime... > 04:13:56 CG: =()...You have any other hobbies by chance? I'm rather curious how you went with the handle 'tartarologist..." > 04:14:14 GT: It's a fancy word for the study of demons! 04:14:28 CG: =()hmm...lemme look that up. > 04:14:56 CG: =()...Oh yeah > 04:14:57 CG: =()It is. > 04:15:09 CG: =()Well whadaya know. > 04:16:39 CG: =()Guess that makes you occultic, and rather fitting to know Acenia and Milly. > 04:18:15 GT: Nah, I'm a scientist at heart. Religion's a useful tool for learning about the various forms of demons, but I don't exactly follow its creed with righteous fervor or anything. 04:19:13 CG: =()Not everyone does. > 04:19:48 CG: =()I was even told that I should only believe if I truly want to. > 04:21:06 CG: =()But with what everyone else is going on about and having a dreamscape moment on prospit, I can believe anything. > 04:22:45 GT: Well, the dream planet's just a part of the game, isn't it? 04:23:06 CG: =()...I wonder. > 04:23:25 CG: =()Some are calling it a game... others a dream...scarce few like jack think it's a real war. > 04:23:36 CG: =()Not all of us playing the game see it the same way. > 04:23:51 CG: =()I even worry what Thiago would do with such knowledge and access... > 04:24:31 GT: He tried picking a fight with some indigoblood today, apparently. It didn't end well. 04:24:52 CG: ((am i suppose to know that?)) 04:25:22 GT: ((you're not, but lily's phrasing it so that sekrits aren't revealed)) 04:25:45 GT: According to him, the indigoblood's been nursing a black crush on him for a while now. 04:26:11 GT: I'd have loved to see the look on his face when he found that out. 04:26:36 CG: =()If he's alive, he's alive... > 04:26:43 CG: =()I just need to hope he made it through. > 04:27:12 GT: Well, he managed to survive getting all of his limbs blown off. He's a fairly tough cookie, I'd say. 04:28:34 CG: =()Jack or the indigo? > 04:29:06 GT: No, Thiago. Did you not hear? 04:29:41 CG: =()... > 04:29:46 CG: =()I... > 04:29:55 CG: =()He... > 04:30:22 GT: He's got these cool robot limbs now. He wants me to enchant them. 04:32:02 CG: =()I'm sorry...i....I just had to take a minute to catch my breath from laughter. > 04:33:08 CG: =()I think this is just an up-and-commance for all the suspicion he gardered. > 04:33:39 GT: Suspicion? 04:34:06 CG: =()You do remember that Thiago has people not trusting him for reasons right? > 04:34:47 GT: 'For reasons'. 04:34:52 GT: How very specific. 04:35:51 CG: =()He has his own agendas and he's in a black rom with Tethys. > 04:36:16 CG: =()I tried to step in between them because I didn't understand it proper. > 04:37:49 CG: =()I decided to step out, but not before leaving a false impression of my character that made him go 'what the fuck' > 04:38:24 CG: =()Then again, we are having a mental game. > 04:39:05 GT: And that makes him suspicious? He reacted badly to what he perceived to be your character? 04:39:42 GT: Like, I'd probably go 'what the fuck' if you came off as weird or evil enough. 04:39:53 GT: Then again, I am very good at acting shifty... 04:41:29 CG: =()I've had years of practicing acting. > 04:41:37 CG: =()FLARP isn't always about 'kill this and find that'. > 04:41:44 CG: =()It's also about 'being in character mindset'. > 04:43:48 GT: I mean, like, coming off all wise and mysterious. 04:44:17 CG: =()Anyone can make any kind of impression. But it takes one who knows how to play the part to know what impression they want to make on purpose. > 04:44:37 CG: =()And also do so with a method that keeps it feeling natural rather than a falsification. > 04:44:39 GT: So you deliberately humiliated yourself? 04:44:59 CG: =()Yes. > 04:45:01 CG: =()I did. > 04:45:22 GT: ...Why exactly did you...? 04:47:18 CG: =()Well so he'll underestimate me. > 04:48:32 GT: All right then. 04:48:48 GT: That seems like a perfectly reasonable thing to do. 04:48:53 CG: =()Yeah I come off as THAT awkward. > 04:49:05 CG: =()I can tell you think I'm a nut job. > 04:49:28 GT: Little bit, yeah. 04:49:54 CG: =()Then just pass what I said off as mindless dribble. > 04:50:10 CG: =()There are moments when I'm quite competently sane. > 04:50:45 GT: I can tell. 04:50:56 CG: =()Thank you. > 04:51:30 CG: =()But what you were thinking was the kind of reaction I wanted him to think of me. If he thinks I'm THAT nuts or dramatic then I couldn't be competent to try and think of ways to keep his actions in check. > 04:52:01 CG: =()then he'll think that* > 04:52:51 GT: I still don't think you have very good grounds to suspect him in the first place. Like, you've said that 'he has his own motives', but your other piece of evidence is that you made yourself look stupid because you think he's evil. 04:55:04 CG: =()Well to be honest, it was just a suspicion. I thought he was evil when his blackrom thing I heard about was 'kill tethys'... > 04:55:18 CG: =()After taking a while to actually understand, regardless of how i dislike it... > 04:55:42 CG: =()I just feel as sorry for him as I do tethys's friend acrobaticAmbulist. > 04:56:05 GT: Who's that? 04:56:23 CG: =()never got her name > 04:56:26 CG: =()she kept lying to hide who she was. > 04:56:53 GT: Huh. 04:57:40 CG: =()I've been caught up with so much suspicion and confusion and dishonesty and missunderstandings and what not that I can't really say I'm able to be honest with what I'm even thinking. > 04:57:48 CG: =()All I wanted to do was have friends to be in a music band with... > 04:58:12 CG: =()I didn't ask to be rounded up in this entire fiasco of Prospit and Derse wars all because of some fucked up raffle at skaianet.. > 04:58:32 CG: =()I didn't ask to end up with suspicions about people like Thiago or tethys or even vyllen. > 04:58:42 CG: =()Vyllen's a great troll even...and I respect him. > 04:58:47 CG: =()But.. > 04:58:59 CG: =()at the same time i can't even imagine where else to go with my train of thought at this juncture. > 04:59:30 GT: Pff. He's a lame hacker who managed to miss the chest cavity while shooting at point-blank range. I dunno if that's exactly worthy of respect. 04:59:44 CG: =()... > 04:59:59 CG: =()Oh in that case it's PERFECTLY worthy of-i'm sorry say that again? > 05:00:05 CG: =()HE messed Thiago up? > 05:00:10 CG: =()...So that's what he ment last chat... > 05:00:33 GT: Yep. Things are tense between them right now, as you an imagine. 05:01:02 CG: =()Well that's because Tethys is in a flushed with vyllen and black with Thiago > 05:01:05 CG: =()...which somehow works... > 05:01:10 CG: =()damn it's a headache. > 05:01:28 GT: Troll romance is confusing, yeah. 05:01:37 GT: How is hospitalizing someone considered flirting? 05:02:03 CG: =()I don't even want to IMAGINE how that can even work. > 05:03:13 CG: =()I would go on with a joking analogy but I'd rather keep my words forged carefully if this gets out to anyone else. > 05:03:37 GT: Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets. 05:03:57 CG: =()Like telling me Thiago got his limbs blown off by Vyllen so he can make love to Tethys with him? > 05:08:40 CG: =()I suppose it's the latest gossip. > 05:09:31 GT: Wait, what? 05:10:08 GT: Argh, stories are getting intertwined. I hate it when this happens. 05:10:44 CG: =()OKAY try to make it clear for me. > 05:10:48 GT: OK, look, you need to get your hands on a copy of that game soon, because this is getting frustrating. I need to get back to preparing my summons, anyways. 05:11:17 CG: =()Yeah let's just put this out of mind. > 05:11:35 GT: Talk to you later, OK? All shall be revealed in due time, promise. Not just saying that to enhance mysteriousness. 05:11:44 CG: =()Yes you are. > 05:11:52 GT: Yeah, I am. 8P 05:12:02 CG: =()But appreciated. Later. > 05:12:07 GT: Later! 05:12:08 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering galliardTartarol0gist GT at 05:12 --